


Beaux Rêves?

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: viahuxleystation requested  “I had a bad dream about you so now i’m calling to make sure you’re ok”while with shay, delphine has a nightmare about cosima getting hurt.





	Beaux Rêves?

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](www.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me)

Shay ran her fingers through Delphine’s sweaty curls for probably the thousandth time that night.  Delphine leaned forward and pressed a sweet little kiss to her collar bone.

“I thought you fell asleep,” Shay whispered.

“Hmm,” she murmured, “Almost.”

“Do you want me turn the lights off so you can stop hiding from them?”

Delphine giggled from where her face was tucked neatly under Shay’s chin, “But I like pressing up against you when we’re naked.”

Shay laughed and gently pulled Delphine’s arms from around her.

“Noooo!” Delphine groaned.  While she didn’t appreciate the sudden rush of cold air that came under the blankets and raised goosebumps on her naked skin, she did appreciate the view of naked Shay puttering around the apartment.  Lifting things, bending and lifting things, just generally being really attractive.  

Only when all of the shed clothes from earlier had been sorted into piles, organized by owner, and the lights were all turned off did Shay come back to bed.  She threw all the blankets over the both of them and snuggled up to Delphine again.

“That better?” Shay whispered into the dark.

“I guess,” Delphine said.  She wiggled closer to Shay to wrap her arms around her again, tighter now than before the lights went out.

“Sweet dreams,” Shay whispered.

“Beaux rêves.”

They both fell asleep quickly, well and truly tired from the night’s activities.

* * *

Delphine flinched awake with a quiet cry dying before it completely left her lips. Sweat dripped out of every pore on her body, not the way it had earlier.  This time she was shaky and her adrenaline was pumping because of fear rather that excitement.  She moved Shay’s protective arm from where it laid across her belly.  She slid out of bed.

She grabbed her sweater from where it lay on the floor and tip toed to the bathroom.  

She closed the door quietly and hung her sweater on the hook on the back of it.  She remembered glimpses of her dream as she splashed cold water on herself to try and calm down.

Cosima.  On the floor.

Water to her face.

Their apartment.

Water to her neck.

Blood everywhere.

Water on her arms.

Sightless eyes.  Helpless.  Unable to move.

Delphine shuddered, suddenly freezing cold.  

She toweled off and put her sweater on in a daze.  She left the bathroom and sat on the end of the couch.  Her hands shook. 

She knew she could probably wake Shay up.  It had only been a dream, or she kept repeating that to herself, but she was shaken and really needed some kind of comfort.

What she really needed was to hear Cosima’s voice.  

She stared at her phone where it rested on the end table.  Would a three a.m. call be an overreaction?  

She quickly decided that she didn’t care.  She lunged for the phone.

Cosima picked up on the third ring, “Delphine?  What’s wrong?” she sounded groggy and terrified.

“Nothing,” Delphine lied.

“Bullshit.  What’s wrong?” she asked firmly, yet still groggy.

Delphine sighed.  Now that she heard her voice and had to think about how to word this she felt stupid.  “I just… Had a nightmare.  About you.  I had to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m perfect.  Sleepy, but okay.  I promise.”

A tear leaked out of Delphine’s eye and she sniffled.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Cosima’s voice sounded muffled from where she was probably mushing her face into the pillow.

She heard Shay stir in bed behind her.  “No.  I’m fine.”

“Okay.  If you’re sure,” she paused before adding, “I know that you’re probably really stressed cuz it was your guys’ first time together and-”

“Oh, Cosima!” Delphine scolded, cheeks flushing beet red.

“- I just don’t want you to feel guilty or anything.  You can tell me as much or as little as you want -”

“I’m not going to tell you anything.”

“- and that's totally fine, though I am really, _really_ interested in some of the details-” 

“Goodnight, Cosima,” Delphine whispered as firmly as one can whisper.

“I love you,” Cosima cooed, smug from having done exactly what she had meant to do.

“Je t’aime aussi.”  They both hung up after a pause, not needing anything further.  Delphine had been soothed and Cosima was alive; good on both ends.

Delphine put her phone back on the end table and smiled.  She shook her head as she got up.  She was in love with a complete brat and she wasn’t entirely upset about it.

She shed her sweater for the second time that night and crawled back into Shay’s warm bed.  She positioned against Shay and was surprised by her arm wrapping around her.  She’d thought she’d been quiet enough to not wake her.

“Are you okay?” Shay asked, her voice gravelly.

Delphine grinned.  “Oui,” she said, actually meaning it, “Go back to sleep, chérie.”

She was in love with two beautiful women; caring, sweet, kind, smart women. She was perfect.


End file.
